The present invention relates to stable and flowable pentaerythritol slurries which are suitable for shipment in bulk.
Pentaerythritol (PE) is a five carbon polyol useful as a starting material in the paint, varnish and synthetic resins industries. PE is a solid at room temperature resulting in its commercial availability as a solid. There are many disadvantages associated with the handling and transportation of solids, such as, for example, high handling and packaging costs associated with bagged products, disposal of packaging materials by the end-user and the potential for inhalation of dust by handlers of solids.
It is apparent that there is a need for a liquid grade of PE that is stable and flowable which would allow for shipment of the liquid grade PE in bulk quantities.